Kingdom of the Dragon
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((AU))Kingdom of the Dragon: Seto Kaiba, Prince of one of the Five Kingdoms, is the undefeated champion in jousting. He foolishly made a deal that if someone could beat him in the next tournament he would make him his personal guard. In the finals of the joust, it was Seto verses a new knight, and lost. Horribly. So true to his word he makes the man his own personal knight. YAOI


**This is my first Prideshipping project so I hope it turns out okay. Just a little history that you need to know going into the story. There are five kingdoms each ruled by a King or Queen. They used to be at war with each other, but 40 years ago they signed a peace treaty. Now they trade with each other. The only time they really fight is during the jousting tournaments. Seto Kaiba the unofficial King of Albusdraco has been tournament champion for the past five years. Hope you enjoy the story.**

The sun overhead beat down it's beams on the heads and helmets of all the people who had shown up to cheer on their favorite jouster. People screamed from the bleachers and the nobles applauded respectively. It was truly a sight to be seen. Seto Kaiba however was behind the bleachers on his horse arguing with his consultant _again_.

"You need a knight, sire. Someone who will throw down their life for you. In a few years time you will be King and you'll be a target of anyone who wants the thrown. You're especially a target now." The consultant was a heavy set man that sweated a lot. He wiped away the perspiration from his head with a handkerchief as he looked up at his lord. "I implore you to reconsider."

Seto was tired of the old man's constant yammering. "I don't need a bodyguard. I can protect myself. Name one person in the whole of the five kingdoms better with a sword than me?" The man couldn't contest that, but he was still worried.

"Please your highness, having a bodyguard would be useful. And not just to protect your life but to keep you in check as well."

That caught Seto off guard. "Keep me in check? Why in the world would I need that?"

The consultant started sweating again. "You ... You have to admit sire, these tournaments are dangerous. You could be mortally wounded or even killed. It has been known to happen." The man wiped his brow again. "If anything were to happen to you a new war might break out over who gets the Kingdom."

At this Seto could only laugh. "Me? Get hurt? Most of my opponents resign as soon as they see me, and I have never been beaten before." The man still looked nervous and an idea popped into his head. "Alright, I'll take on a bodyguard."

The consultant nearly leapt with joy. "Really your majesty?"

Seto held up a finger. "On the condition that he can defeat me in this tournament." The man turned pale knowing that this would never happen. Seto was sure of it too. He had been the champion five years in a row. And even though they were in Libertoon, which was King Pegasus's domain, he know that he was the best jouster there. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm due at the lists."

Flicking his reigns, Seto urged his horse forward and made it to his side of the jousting field. That match went exactly the way he had thought. He won two lances to none. The joust after that the opponent forfeited. The day went on like this.

When he wasn't jousting he was watching the jousts, sizing up his competitors. None of them seemed worth mention except for one. His name, he learned from his herald, was Yami Mouto from Nigrum Magus. The way he jousted for lack of a better word was beautiful. It was flawless. He seemed to be one with his lance and he hadn't lost once from what Seto could see.

If anyone was going to be any trouble it was him. Even as Seto watched he couldn't find any weakness in his form. Nothing he could use to defeat him. It was all rather frustrating. Determined to find out more he went to see the only other knight he knew from Nigrum Magus.

"Hey mutt!" Seto called out to a blond in full armor. The boy flinched at the nickname but said nothing about it.

"Your highness," he said through gritted teeth as he bowed. "How may I be of serves to you today?" It was obvious that the boy hated Seto, and the feeling was mutual.

"You're from Nigrum Magus." A statement not a question. "Do you know of a knight named Yami Mouto?"

The boy's reaction changed almost instantly. He had a dorky grin on his face as he answered. "Oh, Yami? Yeah we go way back. We were squires together. He's rather good with the sword but once he learned how to joust he hasn't stopped." Joey looked at the prince with concern. "Why do you want to know this?"

"Obviously I'm trying to find a flaw so that I win. It's something you lack mutt which is why you always lose." Seto stated bluntly.

Joey turned red with rage and crossed his arms. "Well in that case you can forget about me telling you nothing. I'm not going to help you beat Yami." He smirked. "He's going to wipe the floor with you." And with that Joey turned and started grooming his horse.

After many successful victories it was down to the finals. Seto grimaced that he was going to be jousting against Yami Mouto, but nothing could be done about it. With a gleam of power in his eye he mounted his horse. "Lance!" He called and one of his squires handed him a lance.

Across from him he saw Yami Mouto in full armor. His armor glinted in the sun. It was obviously well taken care of. He looked small to Seto, but that was probably due to the distance between them. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the flag went down. Both horses raced towards each other. Their owners lances pointed directly at each other. It all happened in a second and Seto was very confused. One moment he was on his horse, he felt a great pain in his stomach, and now he was lying on the ground. The crowd was cheering and hollering, but the sound was lost on Seto. He had lost.

Suddenly there was a shadow over him. He looked up to see Yami Mouto's armor above him. "Are you alright?" Came a deep concerned voice. "Do you need a surgeon?"

"I'm fine!" Seto growled lifting himself off of the ground. He glared at the man who had just beaten him. He wanted to do many cruel things to him, but couldn't do them at that point in time. How dare he beat him!

"Good to hear." Yami Mouto said. "It'd be bad for me if I harmed the Prince of Albusdraco." He bowed to the Prince.

Irritated to be talking to a tin can Seto ordered, "Remove your helmet." He did and Seto's blue eyes widened. The boy before him had tri colored hair. His bangs were the color of gold and the rest of his hair was a mixture of black and crimson. He had a pretty face, something that Seto had never thought about another man, and his eyes were a lovely amethyst color. Although kind looking there was a sharpness to his eyes, like he was contemplating something.

Yami didn't seem concerned with the way the prince was looking at him. On the contrary he smiled. "If you'll pardon me your highness, they are about to award the winners. I must go take my place." Seto watched him walk away with a scowl on his face.

It was then that his consultant came up to him. "You lost." He obviously stated.

"Yes I know that, you twit." Seto growled.

The consultant looked nervous, but he was determined to make himself heard. "You ... You did say that if you lost you would make the winner your knight."

That realization hit like a stone. He had said that, and a prince could never break something he said. His word was law, even he had to follow it. Growling he went to watch the winners receive their awards. It didn't brighten his mood when Yami Mouto not only won tournament champion, but also won sword on foot.

After they were dismissed Seto came up to Yami Mouto. "I would like a word." Seto said as neutrally as he could. Yami looked at him with a blank face, not showing any emotion. Yet there was a twinkle of intrigue in his eye. Not that he had him there the Prince didn't know what to say. He had always gotten what he wanted just by asking. Women, horses, weapons, everything was his. So why was it so hard to get him.

Finally he decided to go with the royal way. "I command that you come into my house and become my personal knight."

A small smirk spread across Yami's face. "You command?" He asked drawing out the words a little.

For the first time in his life Seto was unsure of himself. "Yes. I command."

To his surprise Yami got down on one knee in front of him and bowed his head. "Your highness, it would be an honor."

**Because I know someone's going to ask, here are the Kingdoms and their current rulers:**

**Albusdraco - Seto Kaiba**

**Nigrum Magus - Solomon Mouto**

**Alite Exra - Marik Ishtar**

**Domina Harpie - Mai Valentine**

**Libertoon - Pegasus**


End file.
